The actual solution of the vacuum interrupter which are used for contactor and load break switch application are assembled and brazed with different and deep drawn parts on the movable and the fixed contact side. To realize the torque protection a spanner flat can be provided at the movable stem and surface protection by hardening, and a spanner inside the central opening at the counterpart.
After the brazing process grease has to be applied, to get the needed guidance and less friction due to the application of grease.